


Double Date

by Queenofcolors



Series: Non binary Sam wilson [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Date, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sugar Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: The restaurant was a five-star restaurant with valet parking. The inside had a gorgeous ballroom with a crystal chandelier in the center of the dancefloor with a classical music string quartet. The seating area had a white tablecloth and shining silverware and plates. Misty wore a silk champagne-colored dress while Sam wore a custom-designed suit. Sam let Bucky pull out his chair and kiss his cheek fondly as Steve smiled shyly at Misty.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Misty Knight/Steve Rogers
Series: Non binary Sam wilson [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882234
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Double Date

The lunch rush cluttered the small cafe where Bucky and Steve ate. They opted for outdoor seating. The two friends didn't want to have to yell over the loud voices in the cafe. Steve had a nervous expression on his face as if he was pondering something.

"Just tell me what's going on, or else you're going to jump to the worst conclusion," Bucky said, calmly taking a sip of espresso.

"Well, it's just...you know Sam's friend Misty? Well, she seemed cool last night, I mean...I didn't get to talk to her much at the gallery show, but her presence just..was well astonishing.." Steve began to blush and babble on.

"Just spit it out," Bucky chuckled, watching his friend stumble over his words.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could see if Sam could set me up on a date with her," Steve said, shyly he knew he wasn't the best when it came to dating. Sure he had tons of women and men chasing after him, but he was still just the same awkward guy who got flustered when complemented.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do," Bucky chuckled; he had brought it up to Sam the other night that he suspected that Steve might have a crush on Misty.

\----------

Sam had found himself at Misty’s house, getting ready for a double date watching Misty trying to squirm out of going.

"What if he a total dud? I mean, the guy made a math joke last night. What kind of millionaire makes a math joke?" Misty huffed ought, curling her eyelashes with an eyelash curler. Sam let out a chuckle as he clipped on his bow tie.

"I promise you Steve isn't a dud, yes he a little awkward at first, but he a great guy. Plus, when have I ever set you up on a bad blind date," Sam said.

"Let's see, there was Markus from your improving class that liked to take pictures of people's feet," Misty said, lining her lips with the lipstick pencil as Sam let out a sigh rolling his eyes.

"I accidentally set you up with a man with a foot fetish once, and you never let me live it down. Plus, how am I supposed to know he had a foot fetish," Sam said, defending himself.

"I promise you you'll have an amazing time tonight, and if not, it's a free meal," Sam said, giving Misty his puppy dog eyes and poking out his bottom lip.

"Fine, I'll go for the food," Misty let out a huff.

\----------------

The restaurant was a five-star restaurant with valet parking. The inside had a gorgeous ballroom with a crystal chandelier in the center of the dancefloor with a classical music string quartet. The seating area had a white tablecloth and shining silverware and plates. Misty wore a silk champagne-colored dress while Sam wore a custom-designed suit. Sam let Bucky pull out his chair and kiss his cheek fondly as Steve smiled shyly at Misty.

"These are for you because they're pretty like you," Steve was holding a bouquet of red roses and gave a slightly awkward smile that made Misty's heart flutter. 

"Not a dud, just corny. I like it," Misty whispered in Sam's ear, making Sam laugh. Misty let Steve pull out her chair before she sat down, feeling her cheeks warm up and tried to bite the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from smiling.

"So, Misty Sam told me you're working on a new project," Bucky said, trying to get the conversation started as he could tell Steve was clamming up.

"Yes, I'm doing a new photography piece called the female body, and it's overlapping with body horror," Misty gave a shy smile when she noticed the fond look on Steve's face.

"Sam told me you do graphic design for the game apps you're, and Bucky company makes. Tell me about it," Misty said, fluttering her eyes, biting her lip innocently. Steve let out a small cough, drinking water at the sight of Misty biting her lip; he hadn't been able to stop staring at her lips since she walked in, the urge just to kiss her was getting stronger.

"Yes, I do. I also oversee most of the graphic design," He said, short and soft, letting the conversation die, making Misty frown slightly. Bucky kicked Steve under the table, making eye motions hoping he would pick back up the conversation but instead, they all sat in awkward silence. The string quartet began to play Beethoven symphony number 3.

"I love this song, dance with me, honey," Sam said he knew the best way for Steve and Misty to truly get to know each other is if they were left alone. Sam grabbed Bucky's hand and took him to the dance floor, leaving Misty and Sam alone.

"Did you know the plant in that corner over there is fake," Steve said, breaking the silence as Misty let out a laugh at the bizarre statement.

"You're an idiot. I like that in a man," She winked, sipping her wine, as Steve blushed.

"I truly do love your photography the way your pictures tell a story. I would love to inspire people like that," Steve said with an honest look on his face that made Misty heart flutter.

"But your artwork in the Captain America: Serpent society game was incredible. It was like I was playing as Captain America! Plus, there wasn't that weird hypersexualization of the woman," She gushed, making Steve blush.

"It was my favorite game to work on; I still think up new ideas for an expansion on that game I've been drawing in my sketchbook," Steve's eyes light up when he talks as Misty puts a gentle hand on his.

"I would like to see some of your sketches sometimes," She purred, winking, making Steve squirm and blush, nodding his head. Misty chuckled, kissing his cheek before taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor; she pulled him close, resting her head on his chest. Sam looked over to see Misty and Steve dancing slowly on the dance floor and grinned softly.

"Those two are cute together," Sam said, his head resting on Bucky's shoulder as they dance.

Misty could hear Steve heartbeat as her head rested on his chest. She felt safe and secure with his arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up at him and kissed him slow and gentle.

"Let's ditch Sam and Bucky. I want to get you alone," Misty purred in Steve's ear as he let a whimper and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, please  
> Bucky and Steve are CEO of a gaming company and their first ever game was a captain America game they aren't superheros


End file.
